Skittles
by Meepmeep123
Summary: Ymir and Christa get ready for Halloween, but end up getting a little distracted along the way.


"Ymir!" Christa called out to her girlfriend from their small house's kitchen. "Did you get a bowl for the candy?" Christa rooted around in a kitchen cupboard high above her head looking for the Halloween candy. She'd gotten enough of a boost to kind of reach it with a wobbly wooden stool she'd found in the tiny garage of the house, although she still had to go onto her tip-toes to even reach the cupboard handles.

She knew Ymir had hidden the candy as soon as she'd bought it, so that Christa and her massive sweet tooth wouldn't find it before the 31st and finish off all the tiny packets of skittles before they could hand them out to the trick or treaters. However, ever since Ymir had mentioned she'd bought the candy, Christa had been looking for them whenever Ymir wasn't home. She'd narrowed the location of the candy down to one cupboard right above the fridge, the one that was hard for her to reach even with a boost.

Christa strained to get higher. She knew they were in here somewhere. If she could only reach a bit further…

"Yeah, I found one." Ymir's voice came from behind Christa's back. "What are you doing?"

Christa turned her head around to see Ymir looking at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. In one hand, she was holding a huge metal bowl that was only slightly smaller around than a trash can lid.

"I'm looking for the candy!" Christa exclaimed, getting off of her tip-toes and turning slightly to face Ymir.

Ymir smirked. She set the bowl down on one of the white countertops beside the oven, and walked over to a small stack of drawers on the other side of the kitchen. She bent down and opened up the drawer closest to the ground, only about an inch off the floor. She proceeded to pull out two ninety packs of fun sized skittles.

Christa's mouth dropped open. "But… but I looked there!"

Ymir's smirk grew. "I know." She raised a hand and pointed at the cupboard Christa had been looking through. "They had been up there, but I moved them." She walked back over to the bowl, and started pouring in the first box of skittles.

Christa hopped off the stool, and made her way to peek into the other box of skittles. She let out a little gasp and turned to look at Ymir accusingly. "Ymir!"

Ymir turned to look down at Christa. "Yeah?"

"There are barely any of them left!"

"Well," Ymir said nonchalantly, "I got a bit hungry a few times."

Christa glared at her. Ymir let out a laugh, and ruffled Christa's soft blonde hair. She turned back to the bowl, and as a peace offering, handed Christa a packet of skittles.

Christa's eyes lit up, and she immediately ripped open the little packet. She scooped out a strawberry flavoured skittle, and slipped it into her mouth. She then grabbed a grape flavoured skittle, reached up on tip-toes and with a small smile, popped the skittle in Ymir's mouth.

"Since both of us have such skittles cravings." Christa explained, still smiling. She pulled another skittle, this time an orange one, and slid it into her mouth. Ymir let out a little smile, and with a little thump, set the box she was holding down beside the bowl.

Ymir reached down and plucked a yellow skittle from Christa's skittles pouch. "In that case, I'll be taking this." She slipped the skittle into her mouth, crunching it a few times.

Christa let out a small giggle and jumped up to sit on the white plastic countertop. She peeked into her skittles pouch. One was left, a lone purple skittle with a tiny dent in the side, sitting in the very corner of the package. Christa shook the package around, getting it to slide to the very center of the package. She felt a small smile slide its way onto her face as she rose up her hand to grab the deformed skittle out of the package.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a thin, dark skinned hand came down and snatched the skittle. Christa looked up to see Ymir sliding it into her mouth with a smug smile on her face.

Christa placed her hands on her hips and attempted to look as offended as she could. "Ymir!"

Ymir just looked at her and shrugged. "Need to be faster."

Christa sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess if I can't taste it myself, I'll have to taste someone who's tasted it already." She leaned forward, and with a sparkle in her eyes, wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and pulled her closer to the countertop. She ran her hands over Ymir's neck, and just skimmed the soft cotton of her shirt. She felt Ymir running her hands through Christa's hair. Christa pulled Ymir even closer, closed her eyes, and in a burst of hot, candy scented breath, their lips met. Ymir's lips were soft, if a bit chapped, and tasted like the stolen skittles. Christa deepened the kiss, wanting to get all the sweet taste she could.

She heard Ymir let out a small moan, and Christa pressed her fingers into Ymir's skin, not letting go. Christa could feel Ymir gripping her hair, pulling on it ever so slightly. And then, just when they almost felt light-headed, Christa pulled back, and stared into Ymir's brown eyes.

"It was a good skittle, wasn't it?" Christa whispered, out of breath.

"Definitely," Ymir answered with a small grin on her face. "Want some more?"


End file.
